Many modern devices such as laptop computers, computer tablets, MP3 players, and smart phones typically use miniature speakers. In many applications the volume and quality of the sound output from the miniature speakers affects a user's experience, particularly as audio output power rises. Due to limitations of miniature speakers used in such devices, constant monitoring of the power provided to the speaker may be implemented to avoid distortion or physical damage and other unwanted effects. It is desirable in such audio systems, therefore, to accurately and continuously monitor the current provided to the speaker in order to protect the speaker from distortion or damage.